


Control

by Creej



Series: Control [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Just a little PWP





	

Neal slammed Peter up against the wall of his apartment, pinning him from chest to hips and felt the others man's almost instant arousal, which echoed his own.

He remembered the first time it had happened, when he realized that Peter was turned on when Neal took control...

They'd been arguing - probably about the insane risks Neal sometimes took - Neal explaining - again - that he'd had everything under control, that he knew what he was doing. Peter, of course, had disagreed, reminding him - again - that Neal had back-up, a team, so just stop putting his life on the line because he didn't have to. And for God's sake, stop giving Peter a heart attack.

Something in Neal had snapped and he'd grabbed the agent and pinned him roughly to the wall, startled when he'd felt a hardness press into this thigh.

Both men forgot the argument, forgot their anger and Neal took the other man's mouth, forcing it open with his tongue. Peter had struggled but Neal had pressed him back into the wall, pinning his hands above his head and felt Peter's cock get even harder.

Peter had tried to take control of the kiss but Neal was having none of it and nipped sharply at the tongue that tried to invade, scowling at him when Peter drew back, looking a little shocked but with eyes blown black with arousal.

Since then, it had been the same. Every once in a while, Neal took control - never at the office though. There their relationship remained the same and not always in the bedroom. But, every once in a while, Neal saw that Peter just needed to not be in control. Not that he ever just relinquished it, not that he ever just capitulated - Neal knew that Peter needed that control wrested from him. It satisfied a need in Neal as well - *his* need to control, to change their dynamic, reverse their roles.

"Neal..."

"Quiet," Neal said, glowering.

Peter opened his mouth - to protest or to snark - but closed it again when Neal's glower deepened.

Neal reached between them and quickly freed Peter's cock from the confines of his slacks as he held Peter's hands with one of his. He was pleased to find it was already slick with pre-cum but his expression remained forbidding. Inside, he shivered in anticipation of feeling that cock buried inside him - but not before he took Peter, made him scream Neal's name as he climaxed.

Neal stepped back. "Strip," he ordered. When Peter looked mutinous, he said, "I said *strip*." When Peter hesitated a fraction too long, Neal stepped in again, tugging roughly on the tie around his neck, the thought of binding Peter's hands causing his cock to jump. He shoved the thought aside though - despite how long they'd been doing this, bondage had never entered their relationship. Right now he just wanted Peter - and himself - naked and rutting like two dogs in heat.

He went to work on Peter's shirt as he felt Peter reciprocate. "Good boy," he said, stripping first Peter's dress shirt then T shirt off.

Peter glowered at him, his fingers stilling, his hands dropping. Neal shoved him back against the wall. "When I tell you to do something, you do it. Understand?" Neal said, his voice low in Peter's ear. The only response he got was a long, soft exhale that sounded like surrender but Neal knew that Peter wasn't quite there yet.

He ran his hands over the broad expanse of Peter's chest, fingers brushing over the nipples. Most didn't realize, didn't see the well defined muscles of Peter's shoulders, his trim abs as they tapered into his waist, not when they were concealed by his suit.

Neal dropped to his knees, taking Peter's slacks and underwear with him. Wrapping a hand around the impressive girth of Peter's cock, Neal paused a moment to admire it - again - before swallowing it. He heard Peter's breath hitch as he teased him with lips and tongue. He knew Peter would fight his climax because first, he wanted to enjoy it as long as possible and second, because it would mean he was that much closer to giving up control. Not that Neal minded - he loved giving head as much as he liked getting it. He looked up, giving Peter a glare when he began thrusting, holding him still with a bruising grip. From the corner of his eye, he could see Peter's hands clench with the need to hold onto something. Neal left him to fight for control as he concentrated on the dick in his mouth - he knew that surrender would only come when he was balls deep in Peter. He became almost painfully hard when he remembered the first time Peter had let him top, the feeling of near scorching heat surrounding his cock with Peter writhing so beautifully underneath him, remembered the expression of sheer ecstasy on Peter's face as he climaxed.

He reached down and freed himself but resisted the urge to stroke himself - he wanted to be deep inside Peter the first time he came that evening. The thought made him groan and he pulled off, panting.

"On the bed," he said. "Now."

Again, Peter balked but Neal shoved him a bit roughly in the direction of the bed. Peter looked mutinous for a few seconds before acceding to the order and Neal stripped as he followed. He pushed Peter onto his back, nudging his legs open as he reached for the lube.

"I'm going to fuck you until you scream," he said in a voice rough with need and arousal as he slicked up his fingers. He felt Peter stiffen slightly as he pushed first one then two fingers into him but he soon relaxed around the intrusion. He worked them in and out for a few minutes before adding a third.

"Neal..." Peter said breathlessly, his hips twitching.

"I'm not ready," Neal growled even though he was on the verge of coming.

Finally, he slicked himself and knelt between Peter's thighs then, with a long, drawn out, shuddering sigh, sheathed himself inside the other man. He stilled, fighting for control, aware that Peter was doing the same. As he gazed into those brown eyes, he could see the cracks of his control widen and spread.

"Neal...please..."

With those words, Peter finally surrendered and Neal began thrusting, hard and quick, bottoming out with each snap of his hips. Simultaneously they stiffened and their vision whited out as their orgasms tore through them, leaving them panting. Neal collapsed onto his partner, gasping through the aftershocks, feeling Peter's arms wrap loosely around him.

"Hey..."

Neal looked up, seeing Peter's face, wrecked, open and sated, a smile touching his mouth. He shifted a little, bringing their lips together in a kiss, soft, gentle and sensual, his tongue dipping in to twine with the other man's.

"Thank you," Peter said softly, running his fingers through Neal's sweaty hair, brushing it from his eyes.

"Your turn next time," Neal said, closing his eyes as he relaxed against Peter's body. He smiled a little at Peter's low chuckle.

"I promise it'll be just as good," Peter said.

"I know," Neal said. "It usually is." He sighed, feeling Peter's arms tighten briefly around him and drifted to sleep.


End file.
